


Music Shuffle Comp

by SaeZeminMM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeZeminMM/pseuds/SaeZeminMM
Summary: I put my phone's music on shuffle and here's some fics based off the songs. :D





	Music Shuffle Comp

Havana

 

(Y/N) sighed as she leaned her head against the hard glass window of her mothers red PT Cruiser. They had just spent a long summers vacation in East Atlanta at her Dad's house, mainly so she could visit family and meet her little brother's and sister's.

 

But, every good thing on this earth must come to an end or atleast that's how she saw it. One moment she's laughing and having fun, then the next she's in a hot, smelly car on a fifteen hour drive back home.

 

Putting her earbuds in she decided to listen to some music on her IPod.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully this did okay. It's my first song fic that I can really remember. (Besides cringey ten tear old me thinking i'm hip.) whelp! That's about it for now so, see y'all later.


End file.
